Liquid silver
by Rikka Yomi
Summary: Remus n'est resté que pour protéger sa meute, et son louveteau. Toutefois, lorsque les machinations de Dumbledore conduiront à la disparition d'un des membres de sa meute, il prend son louveteau et s'enfuit dans un lieu sûr, son ancienne meute. Trad HPFG
1. chapter 1 : Ater

**Titre :** Liquid silver - Argent liquide

**Auteur :** kamiocre

**Traductrice :** Rikka-yomi

**Bêta-traductrice : **petite-fleur-des-bois

**Note : **Une traduction rapide à cause d'un coup de cœur, les chapitres sont courts et il y en a trois, ça devrait vite être plié ^^

**Liquid Silver - Argent liquide **

**Partie Une:** Ater

Les émeraudes choquées et angoissées brillaient dans les ambres brûlantes. Elles irradiaient de douleur alors que les mots de Dumbledore retentissaient dans leur esprit. **(*)

* * *

**

_Harry était blotti dans le giron de Remus. Les deux hommes traumatisés s'accrochaient étroitement l'un à l'autre, car il était parti. Sirius avait disparu. Il était mort. Il ne reviendrait pas. Ils avaient perdu un membre de leur meute. Ils se levèrent lentement et sortirent en tremblant de la grande salle, rejoignant la tour Gryffondor. Ils s'étaient éloignés d'un couloir lorsque les bribes d'une conversation atteignirent leur ouïe fine._

_"Bravo à vous deux," dit Dumbledore. "Maintenant que Sirius n'est plus dans nos pattes, Harry va être malléable et faible. Il ne remarquera même pas que nous prenons sa vie." Les larmes de trahison rejoignirent les larmes de douleur qui couraient en ruisseaux sur leurs visages. _

_"Je vous interdit de lui écrire cet été. J'ai besoin qu'Harry devienne suffisamment fragile et il nous servira, si besoin est, cela nous permettra de faire de lui une arme." La voix du Directeur était vide de la douceur qui lui était habituelle._

_"Sirius n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais," déclara Ron, "mais avec sa mort, Harry va être encore plus motivé pour tuer Voldemort. Donc, ça valait le coup."_

_Les yeux d'ambre et d'émeraude s'embrasèrent de douleur enragée. Ca valait le coup ? Une arme ? Sirius était mort parce qu'ils le voulaient faible et malléable, disposé à faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient pour tuer Voldemort ? Quelle en était la raison ? Comment est-ce que cela pouvait être une raison ? Comment pourraient-ils le justifier ? _

_Remus passa un bras autour de la taille de Harry, et les deux sorciers se retournèrent, sortant de Poudlard sans arrière-pensée.

* * *

_

"Je n'ai nul part où aller," dit Harry d'une voix étouffée. Il ne voulait pas vivre chez Sirius, il ne voulait pas retourner chez les Dursley et Poudlard n'était plus sa maison. Non, pas avec des assassins et des traîtres logés en son sein.

Les yeux ambre peinés regardèrent dans les émeraudes. "Je connais un endroit où nous serons les bienvenus, Harry," dit Remus.

" Où ?" Il n'avait pas l'espoir de pouvoir jamais guérir de cette douleur.

" Mon ancienne meute," déclara Remus.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. "Avec Greyback ?"

" Oui, Loupiot. Il serait heureux et nous protègerait," répondit Remus.

" Mais je suis Harry Potter et il est un mangemort", marmonna Harry.

" Ce n'est pas grave, tu es mon louveteau et la meute passe toujours en premier."

" Je croyais que tu lui en voulais de ce qu'il t'avais fait ?" fit Harry tout bas.

" Non, je ne lui en veux pas. Ma famille n'a jamais pris soin de moi et quand il m'a transformé, je suis devenu un membre de sa famille. Je l'aurais rejoint après l'école si je n'avais pas trouvé une meute ici aussi."

" Les maraudeurs."

" Oui," approuva-t-il, ses yeux ambre peinés. " Les maraudeurs. Et quand ils sont partis, toi, mon loupiot, tu étais encore de ce monde et il était de mon devoir de faire tout mon possible pour te protéger."

" Dumbledore t'a gardé loin de moi, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Harry.

" Oui, il l'a fait. Un loup-garou n'est pas considéré comme un bon gardien, en particulier pour le sauveur du monde sorcier. Il ne devait pas y avoir de créature des ténèbres influençant Harry Potter." La dernière phrase avait été prononcée avec amertume.

" Pas Harry Potter."

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Loupiot ?"

" Ne m'appelle plus jamais Harry Potter. Je ne suis plus lui," affirma le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau.

" Alors, comment dois-je t'appeler, petit ?" Les yeux ambre brillaient de curiosité.

" Ater. Sirius m'a nommé Ater." Au grand étonnement du loup-garou, son louveteau se changea en un loup de taille moyenne avec une fourrure brillante et drue et des yeux émeraude remplis de douleur.

" Noir", murmura tranquillement Remus. " En effet, tu l'es." Il passa doucement sa main dans l'épaisse fourrure, savourant ce plaisir simple. Maintenant, le garçon pourra véritablement être son louveteau. " Viens, laissons cet endroit maudit." Il serra son bras autour du loup, concentra sa magie et apparut loin de là, dans une forêt qui était familière pour Remus et étrange pour le loup à la fourrure couleur corbeau.

Le loup-garou aux cheveux auburn s'avança avec confiance à travers le feuillage, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il se frayait un chemin en suivant un sentier invisible qui conduisait au plus profond de la forêt. Il était suivi par l'animagus qui n'était plus Harry Potter, forme noire dans son ombre, suivant chacun de ses gestes, tous les sens d'alerte. Ils voyagèrent presque toute la nuit, avant d'atteindre une clairière qui était entourée d'arbres sur trois côtés et d'une grande grotte de l'autre. Ils entrèrent dans la clairière et furent encerclés par des hommes et des femmes.

Tous les hommes avaient de longs cheveux hirsutes et des corps musclés, qui étaient visibles car ils ne portaient rien d'autre que des pantalons, déchirés à plusieurs endroits. Les femmes en arboraient aussi, même si elles avaient en plus une chemise pour se couvrir le buste. Le cercle des loups-garous se sépara lorsque Fenrir approcha, ouvrant la voie à leur alpha.

Fenrir Greyback était aussi intimidant que toujours. Il faisait plus de six pieds de haut et avait une masse de cheveux blancs emmêlés, mais son regard avait retenu l'attention de Harry, l'étang noir de malice qu'il s'attendait à voir, n'y était pas. Il avait presque l'air... inquiet. " Remus," dit-il d'une voix traînante, une question dans les yeux. Il utilisait toutes les parcelles de sang froid qu'il possédait pour combattre l'envie irrésistible de regarder le petit loup noir.

"Alpha Fenrir", répondit Remus, en gardant les yeux baissés.

" Tu es de retour", la déclaration était également une question.

" Dumbledore a tué un membre de ma meute, je ne resterai pas avec ce monstre satisfait de lui-même", gronda Remus, ses yeux s'embrasant de douleur et de rage.

Les loups-garous présents pouvaient sentir sa douleur, ils pouvaient sentir l'odeur **(1)** de la tristesse provenant des deux loups. La perte de membres de la meute était l'une des pires choses qui puisse arriver à un loup-garou.

"Le Sinistros ?" demanda Fenrir.

"Oui," murmura Remus en réponse, "Sirius".

" Pourquoi ?"

" Il pensait que c'était nécessaire. Il pensait qu'il prendrait le contrôle. En fin de compte, il a tout perdu," répondit Remus. "Pouvons-nous rester ? J'ai promis à mon louveteau que vous voudriez bien nous accepter."

Fenrir ne s'insurgea pas que loup-garou plus jeune aie fait une telle promesse en son nom, la meute était la meute et ils seraient toujours les bienvenus. "Bien sûr, vous pouvez rester", déclara-t-il, tournant enfin son regard vers le plus petit loup à l'odeur divine. Ses yeux noirs se verrouillèrent dans les orbes émeraude en état de choc mais déterminés de la créature noire qui continuait à le regarder. Un grondement sourd monta jusqu'à sa gorge et le loup sembla cligner des yeux, avant de les baisser docilement.

Fenrir fit un pas vers le loup plus petit, cette odeur... son compagnon. Le petit loup était son compagnon. Toute pensée consciente avait quitté l'esprit de Fenrir et il utilisa son pouvoir de loup-garou pur-sang pour passer dans sa forme de loup, même si ce n'était pas la pleine lune. L'énorme loup argenté s'approcha avec grand soin de la créature à la fourrure d'ébène, en respirant le parfum délicieux qu'il émettait.

Harry regardait la créature approcher avec des yeux méfiants. Ils avaient reçu l'autorisation de rester et il était reconnaissant pour cela, mais quelque chose chez le grand homme le rendait inquiet, crispé, son instinct lui ordonnait de se battre, pour forcer l'autre à prouver sa valeur. Les émotions tourbillonnant en lui rendaient le jeune homme confus alors, quand le grand loup argenté se frotta le long de ses flancs, il bondit plus loin en grognant, montrant les dents.

Le plus grand loup sauta sur lui, lui grognant dessus et le pinçant, exigeant du plus petit qu'il cède et se soumette, qu'il reconnaisse sa supériorité. Harry se contorsionnait, mordait et grognait, se tordant loin du grand loup **(2)**. Ensuite, dans un mouvement, qui transforma le regard de l'alpha en argent liquide, Fenrir maintint Harry au sol et lui mordit doucement l'épaule, clamant **(3)** ainsi le jeune homme comme son compagnon puis, léchant la plaie sanglante, il apaisa la douleur qu'il avait causée.

L'esprit de Harry fut un tourbillon de confusion. L'autre loup avait gagné, il était l'alpha, il avait fait ses preuves. Le loup à l'intérieur du jeune homme était rassasié et satisfait. Alors Harry se retransforma lentement en humain, hurlant à l'agonie sous la douleur qui déchirait son épaule. Il gémit et se traîna en arrière, pour se cacher derrière les jambes Remus.

" Pourquoi ? Tu avais promis que je n'aurais pas mal, Moony ", déclara Harry, les larmes coulant de ses yeux à la douleur qui déchirait son corps. " Tu m'as menti."

"Ater ..."

" Tu m'as menti," répétait-il, tressaillant à l'approche du loup argenté.

Fenrir n'aimait pas que son compagnon tremble à cause de lui, il n'aimait pas les larmes sur ses joues ou sa voix pleine de douleur et de peur. L'alpha redevint humain, atteignant son petit compagnon. Le jeune homme fut répugné à son toucher et gémit doucement. Fenrir le toucha à nouveau, attrapa le garçon aux cheveux corbeau et tira le dénommé «Ater» sur ses genoux. Il le tint fermement sur ses cuisses alors que le garçon luttait contre son emprise, grimaçant de douleur tandis que le sang continuait à s'écouler de son épaule blessée et que des larmes coulaient encore une fois de ses yeux. Ses luttes s'arrêtèrent finalement alors qu'épuisé, il était couché mollement sur les genoux de l'Alpha, avec des yeux lourds et fatigués.

Tout le monde lui avait menti. Tout le monde l'avait trompé. Tout le monde lui faisait du mal. Tout le monde l'avait trahi.

" Loupiot ?'', chuchota Remus. " Loupiot." Sa voix se brisait.

Fenrir se pencha et arracha les vêtements pour les écarter de l'épaule meurtrie, il lécha la marque sanglante et la guérit avec sa salive. Harry resta là sans bouger permettant à l'acte de se produire, ignorant la présence des autres personnes. "Je n'avais pas le choix, petit," grogna Fenrir.

«On a toujours le choix," répondit Harry d'une voix blanche.

"Tu es mon compagnon, mon petit, je devais te proclamer mien. Je suis désolé pour la douleur que tu as ressenti, mais j'ai guéri ta blessure," déclara Fenrir.

« Ce n'est pas grave," répondit Harry.

"Tu n'auras plus mal, mon petit. Tu ne sera plus trahi," gronda Fenrir, en regardant son compagnon qui était Harry Potter.

"Il y a toujours de la douleur et il y en aura toujours. Les gens promettent toujours de veiller sur moi et de ne jamais me faire du mal, ils brisent toujours leur promesse à la fin. Vous ne serez rien de plus qu'une autre personne qui ment," dit Harry, sa voix résonnant sourdement.

"Je ne veux pas échouer", grogna Fenrir.

" Vous le ferez."

" Je ne le ferais pas. Je vais te prouver que tout le monde n'est pas comme ça. Je vais te prouver que je peux te protéger et prendre soin de toi. Je vais te montrer que tu es précieux et aimé. Je ne pourrais jamais te nuire petit. Je vais te montrer la vérité." Son vœu dériva dans la nuit, remplit de toute sa conviction.

* * *

_**(*) : **__**(Ndb : J'avais pas compris la première phrase avant d'avoir lu la suite, mais je suppose que c'est fait exprès… Ah ! C'était leurs yeux !... J'suis longue à la détente…) (Nda : mdr)**_

_**(1) : **__**(NdB : pour le goût, il faudrait qu'ils les goûtent et je suppose que tu préférerais garder les deux jusqu'à la fin…)**_

_**(2) : (Nda : Je ne suis vraiment pas sûre pour la traduction de cette phrase… )**_

_**(3) : (Nda : clamer, pas « exposer » car Fenrir clame son compagnon ^^)**_


	2. chapter 2 : Le dilemme d'Ater

**Titre :** Liquid silver - Argent liquide

**Auteur :** kamiocre

**Traductrice :** Rikka-yomi

**Bêta-traductrice : **petite-fleur-des-bois

**Note : Si vous avez une traduction qui vous tient à coeur (de moins de 20 chapitre tout de même) ou un couple à proposer ou même un genre de fic (voyage dans le temps, vampire veela guerre romance elfe etc...) je suis toute ouïe : proposez, je verrais ! Kiss ! Bonner lecture ! **

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHAPITRE PAS CORRIGE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Liquid Silver - Argent liquide **

**Part two :** Le dilemme d'Ater

Fenrir se remit sur ses pieds avec son compagnon serré contre sa poitrine. Il ignora les autres loups-garous alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la grotte, entrant dans ce qu'il a choisit comme lieu où vivre. Il traça soigneusement son chemin à travers la meute, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ses couvertures en retrait et ne s'y installe avec Harry encore dans ses bras. Il caresse légèrement les cheveux corbeau. " Dors mon petit, je veillerais sur toi."

Les yeux émeraude de Harry se fermèrent, non parce qu'il croyait que l'alpha tiendrait sa parole, mais parce qu'il était complètement épuisé. Il s'endormit en se demandant quand Fenrir le trahirait, et comment il allait être trahi. Il n'entendit pas la voix à son oreille le berçant doucement alors qu'il gémissait, et il ne se sentit pas les caresses douces qui arrêtèrent ses violents tremblements, il était prit dans un cauchemar.

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin, avec son corps chaud et son âme froide. Pourquoi tout cela lui arrive t'il ? Pourquoi ? Etait-ce trop demander d'être un jour heureux ? Etait-ce trop demander d'être entouré de gens qui allaient s'occuper de lui ? L'aimer ? Le protéger ?

Sa main se leva lentement et couru le long de son épaule, sentant la morsure cicatrisée. Il avait été guéri, tout comme il lui avait dit. C'était en quelque sorte logique, que Fenrir aie senti le besoin de revendiquer son compagnon. Harry, un loup animagus comprenait bien le loup. Cependant, Harry n'était pas un loup, il était un homme, et il avait été revendiqué comme un animal.

Personne ne lui avait demandé ce qu'il pensait de l'idée. Personne ne lui avait demandé s'il aimait les hommes. Ou s'il était déjà avec quelqu'un. Ou s'il aimait quelqu'un. Sa vie, son avenir avait été arraché de ses mains une fois de plus, et ça le frustrait. Il ressentait une révolte silencieuse grandissante dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi ne lui demandait-on jamais son opinion ? Pourquoi personne n'était-il jamais venu lui demander ce qu'il voulait ?

Ses yeux fatigués se levèrent alors qu'un son arrivait à ses oreilles. Il rencontra les yeux de Fenrir et baissa rapidement le regard, de peur de représailles. Il entendit un soupir silencieux, mais l'ignora.

Fenrir s'accroupit devant son compagnon et lui tendit une petite assiette de nourriture. " Ater, c'est pour toi."

Harry regarda la nourriture offerte. " Pourquoi ?"

" Il est de mon devoir de prendre soin de toi," répondit Fenrir.

" Devoir, bien sûr. Quelque chose qui doit être fait, " bourdonna Harry.

" Non." Fenrir n'était pas d'accord : " C'est quelque chose que j'ai choisi de faire de mon plein gré. Tu es mon compagnon et je veux prendre soin de toi."

" Pourquoi ?"

" Pourquoi quoi ?" exigea de savoir Fenrir.

" Pourquoi voulez-vous prendre soin de moi ?" Demanda Harry.

" Je te l'ai dis, tu es mon compagnon," répondit Fenrir.

" Ah, je vois. Alors vous ne prendriez pas soin de moi si je n'étais pas votre partenaire. "

" Tu déforme mes paroles, Ater," grogna Fenrir. " Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire." Il ne reçu aucune réponse et en soupirant, déposa le plateau à côté de Harry, s'éloignant de la forme cachée quelque part dans les couvertures.

Harry regarda la nourriture, pensif. Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? Fenrir aurait vraiment souhaité prendre soin de lui, même s'il n'avait pas été son compagnon ? Quelqu'un pourrait-il s'occuper de lui comme d'une personne normale ? Était-ce possible ? Il tendit la main et ramassa un petit fruit, le plaçant dans sa bouche. Le goût doux et acidulé se propage sur sa langue et dans sa gorge.

Il était assis roulé en boule dans les couvertures, pensant à sa vie. Pourquoi les personnes qu'il aime lui mentaient et le trahissaient ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Il leva la tête au son de pas et ses yeux émeraude rencontrèrent les ambres. Il devait savoir. "Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas chez moi ?" demanda t'il.

Les yeux de Remus s'ouvrirent en grand alors qu'il s'accroupit et tira Harry sur ses genoux. " Non ! Il n'y a rien de mal avec toi. "

" Alors, pourquoi? Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ? " Gémit Harry.

" Ce n'est pas vrai." Remus, réfuta sa déclaration. " Je t'aime, chiot."

" Alors, pourquoi n'as-tu pas respecté ta promesse ?"

Remus soupira tristement. " Je suis désolé, chiot. Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir que tu serais le compagnon de Fenrir."

" Pourquoi ne m'a t-il pas demandé ? Parlé ? Quelque chose ?" Demanda Harry à travers ses larmes.

" Je te protégeais," répondit Fenrir.

Le garçon aux cheveux corbeaux secoua fermement la tête tout en qu'il parlait. " Me protéger ?"

" Oui", répondit Fenrir. "Tu sens merveilleusement bon, Ater. Je t'ai mordu, et ai affirmé que tu es mien pour ta propre protection. Nul ne pourra jamais toucher ce qui m'appartient."

" Un bien, je ne suis qu'un objet," chuchota Harry semblant se rendormir dans le giron de Remus.

Fenrir grogna de frustration. " Il semble délibérément mal comprendre ce que j'essaie de lui dire."

"Ce n'est pas çà," répondit Remus. " Pas volontairement. Personne n'a jamais vraiment pris soin de lui auparavant. Il ne comprend pas cela. Il ne nous comprend pas. "

" Je ne pouvais tuer ce vieil homme pour ce qu'il a fait de lui," cracha Fenrir.

Au moment où ils le quittèrent ses yeux s'ouvrirent, pensifs. Fenrir avait menacé une personne parce qu'elle lui avait causé du tort. Cela n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Personne ne l'avait vraiment défendu avant. Bien sûr, Ron et Hermione criaient sur les Serpentard et les ensorcelaient, mais c'était parce qu'ils les haïssaient, non pas parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour ce qui arrivait à Harry.

C'était une pensée étrange que quelqu'un puisse effectivement se soucier de lui. Que les gens puissent se soucier de lui. Fenrir et Remus, semblaient tous les deux inquiets, ils parlaient comme s'il leur importait. L'est-il ? Est-il réellement intéressant ? Etait-il possible qu'il existe des gens qui ne le trahiraient pas ? Il ne savait pas encore, mais il avait l'intention de le découvrir.

--

Harry a passé les quatre journées suivantes à observer Fenrir, Remus, la meute, et ses interactions. Il remarqua tout de suite que Fenrir était respecté et apprécié. Les membres les plus âgés de la meute référaient à lui, les plus jeunes venaient à lui pour lui demander conseil, et les louveteaux lui demandaient constamment de jouer avec eux. Il traitait les petits avec douceur, en riant même à l'occasion. Harry n'avait aucun doute que Fenrir puisse être vicieux quand c'est nécessaire, mais alors ce serait comme tout animal sauvage pour protéger sa famille. Il en irait de même pour n'importe quel être humain s'il est question de protéger sa famille.

Fenrir a continué de lui apporter trois repas par jour, donnant toujours à Harry les mets les plus juteux et délicieux. Il n'était pas mort de faim. Il n'avait rien à faire d'humiliant pour avoir sa nourriture. Elle lui était tout simplement donnée. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait l'habitude, mais c'était sympa quand même.

Remus gardait les autres loups-garous loin de lui, afin qu'il puisse s'habituer lentement à son nouvel environnement. Il avait toujours eu très bonne capacité d'adaptation face aux changements, mais il n'était pas à l'aise entouré d'autant de personnes. Il n'avait pas confiance facilement, et il avait rapidement appris qu'il ne fallait jamais parler à moins qu'on ne lui parle. Il savait maintenant que les Dursley avaient eu tort, mais ce fut une leçon qui avait été péniblement apprise, et ce n'était pas si facile à briser comme certains pourraient le supposer.

Chaque soir, Fenrir le rejoignait sous le monticule de couvertures, tirant Harry tout contre sa poitrine. Toutefois, il ne lui avait jamais demandé quoi que ce soit, excepté que Harry dorme dans ses bras. Il ne le baisait pas. Fenrir ne le touchait pas de façon inappropriée et ne cherchait pas à s'imposer à lui. Les deux premières nuits Harry était resté éveillé pendant des heures, de peur qu'il soit attaqué dès qu'il s'endorme, mais cela n'était jamais arrivé. Il n'a pas été agressé. Cela le rendit confus, car il avait grandi entouré de douleur et de trahison.

Il n'avait pas idée du grand sourire épanoui sur le visage de Fenrir lors de la cinquième nuit quand Harry s'endormit aussitôt dans ses bras, se sentant en sécurité pour la première fois depuis un grand nombre d'années.

--

Le matin de son septième jour avec la meute, Severus Rogue et Lucius Malefoy sont arrivés. C'était la première fois que Harry avait quitté la grotte depuis son arrivée. Il était recroquevillé sur une couverture dans l'herbe, en regardant les petits jouer.

" Donc, vous n'avez pas le mioche **(1)**," ricana Rogue.

Fenrir s'approche nonchalamment, en se plaçant entre les sorciers et son compagnon. " Ne parle pas de lui comme ça."

" Ne me dites pas que le marmot vous a séduit ..."

Ses paroles ont été coupées par la main Fenrir crispée autour de sa gorge. " J'ai dit," a t-il grondé : " Ne parle pas de lui comme ça."

Lucius haussa un sourcil à la bêtise de son ami. " Dois-je en déduire que vous ne livrerez pas le petit garçon à notre Seigneur ?"

" Il n'est pas mon Seigneur," grogna Fenrir. " Personne ne me commande. Mais pour répondre à votre question, non, Voldemort ne peut pas l'avoir, pas plus que Dumbledore." Ses yeux sondèrent les orbes noirs choqués alors qu'il terminait sa réplique.

" Oh? Et pourquoi cela ?" Dit Lucius d'une voix traînante.

" Parce que," renacla Fenrir." il est à moi."

Harry regarda la confrontation avec crainte. Fenrir était debout pour lui, le protégeant de deux Mangemorts, et défiant Voldemort et Dumbledore en même temps. Etait-ce vraiment possible alors ? Valait-il quelque chose ? Quelqu'un pourrait-il réellement se préoccuper de lui ? Il avait été ici pendant une semaine et qu'il n'avait pas menti. On ne lui avait pas fait du mal ou puni. On le protégeait et s'occupait de lui. C'était ... différent ... Gentil.

Il vit les deux sorciers partir et prit son courage à deux mains, approchant l'alpha. Il fit un pas derrière Fenrir et pressa son visage entre les omoplates musclées, en embrassant légèrement la peau. Il passa ses bras autour du loup-garou qui l'avait clamé sien et dit à voix basse. "Merci."

Fenrir se retourna dans son étreinte, souriant aux yeux d'émeraude. " Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, mon petit. Je respectes simplement ma promesse."

" C'est ce pour quoi je te remercie," répondit Harry. " Tu l'as tenue." La chaleur dans les yeux noirs était toutes les preuves dont il avait besoin. Il n'était pas seul. Quelqu'un prenait soin de lui.

**(1) = En anglais 'whelp' : chiot, petite chose martyrisée, mioche, gamin, avec une connotation péjorative d'où la réaction de Fenrir.**

**Et bien… je me suis mise à la traduction ce matin donc je vous de mande sincèrement pardon pour ce chapitre non corrigé, j'espère que cela ne vous gênera pas trop pour la lecture ! Voilà Harry qui se rapproche de Fenrir…. C'est ti pas mimi ! **

**Le prochain chapitre et la fin la semaine prochaine… Mais préparez vous au pire, je n'ai pas commencé ^^ **

**La traduction HPLV : Death of today commencera dans deux semaines comme indiqué sur le planning dans mon profil, je publierais d'abord le prologue, puis le 1° chapitre et à partir de ce moment, ce sera 1 chapitre toutes les deux semaines, sauf si problème, et là je remplacerai peut-être un chapitre par un OS traduit ou autre ^^ **

**Kiss, Rikka-yomi **

**P.S : Rewiew please ! C'est pas moi l'auteur, mais ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3 : La décision d'Ater

**Part Three :** _La décision d'Ater_

Deux jours après Lucius et Severus soient partis, la nuit de la pleine lune arrivât. Harry était un peu nerveux au sujet des réactions des membres de la meute pour la première fois, mais il était pourtant, excité en même temps. La foule de gens se trouvait dans la clairière en attendant que la lune ne se lève. Ater se concentra brièvement et fut remplacé par sa forme animagus. Fenrir se plaça immédiatement près de lui, frottant les longs poils des flancs du loup noir. Les deux loups se frottèrent le nez l'un l'autre alors qu'ils attendaient que leurs frères à se joignent à eux.

Un faisceau de lumière blanche s'abattit du ciel et les hommes et les femmes se changèrent, en leurs formes lupines. Les loups se reniflèrent les uns les autres, se frottèrent fourrure contre fourrure, et se donnèrent des coups de tête, avant de jeter la tête en arrière et de hurler de joie. Ils bondirent en avant, courant sur le sol et se poursuivant dans la forêt, esquivant les attaques joueuses des autres à travers les arbres.

Ils se mordaient et se déchiraient mutuellement les flancs, se frappant les uns les autres sur le sol et se bondissant joyeusement dessus. Ils savouraient la liberté que leur offrait la nuit. La liberté que leur offrait leur forme. La vitesse, les odeurs, tout était accru, tout était plus réel, plus intense.

Harry couru à travers les arbres, sautant par-dessus les branches et les souches d'arbre et se mouvant dans le dédale de la forêt. Il n'avait pas ressenti cet émerveillement depuis la première fois qu'il avait changé de forme et avait couru avec Sirius. Une joie absolue inonda ses veines, alors qu'il continuait son chemin sinueux à travers la forêt. Harry était si absorbé par son plaisir, qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il entrait dans une partie de la forêt qui appartenait à une meute de vrais loups.

Un fort grognement à sa droite le figea sur place. Il tourna la tête et rencontra de son regard les yeux jaunes, vifs et brûlants d'un gros loup blanc. Harry commença rapidement à faire marche arrière loin du loup, quand d'autres loups apparurent derrière l'alpha blanc. Il baissa les yeux et se déplaça de nouveau, espérant éviter les représailles, en sachant qu'il ne serait pas assez rapide pour distancer la meute sur leur territoire.

Le grondement s'amplifia et il retint son souffle alors qu'il rebroussait chemin. L'alpha sembla ne pas aimer sa retraite et bondi en direction d'Ater. Avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre le petit loup noir, Fenrir sauta par-dessus Harry et s'accroupit devant la forme en refermant sa mâchoire dans le flanc du loup blanc. Il déchira la chair livide de celui qui avait osé attaquer son compagnon.

Il libéra le loup blanc ensanglanté et bougea en faisant en sorte de se trouver juste devant le plus jeune, pour protéger la petite forme. À un grognement fort de Fenrir, Harry se redressa sur ses pattes et pivota pour courir loin de la clairière et de l'autre meute. Fenrir resta sur place, en attaquant chaque loup cherchant à courir après la petite forme noire.

Quand il ne put plus entendre le bruit des pattes du loup noir contre le sol de la forêt, il grogna une fois vers l'alpha blanc, ce qui en fait un peu marche arrière, avant de se tourner pour aller retrouver Harry. Peu importe combien il voulait tuer le loup pour avoir effrayé son compagnon, il était plus important pour lui de s'assurer que Harry était en sécurité. Il baissa le museau et huma le sol de la forêt; suivant la trace d'Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint une clairière près d'une cascade qui était au cœur de leur territoire.

Il trotta vers le petit loup noir qui tremblait, roulé en boule, et attendit patiemment que Ater retrouve forme humaine. Quand le jeune homme fut assis sur l'herbe devant lui, il se pencha en avant et l'attira dans ses bras.

" Je suis désolé," Harry soupira. " Je ne voulais pas quitter notre territoire."

" C'est bon, Ater," le rassura Fenrir.

" Non, ce n'est pas bon. Tu aurais pu être blessé," dit Harry.

Le loup Fenrir voulu gronder à l'insulte sur son talent, mais son esprit humain comprit que son compagnon était inquiet pour lui. " Je ne l'ai pas été."

" Mais tu aurais pu," insista t'il.

Fenrir soupira. " Il y avait une petite chance, que j'aie pu être blessé, toutefois, si me blesser est le prix à payer pour assurer ta sécurité, alors cela en vaut la peine."

" C'aurait été de ma faute si c'était arrivé," déclara le brun, des larmes apparaissant dans ses yeux.

" Non, ça ne le serait pas, Ater. J'aurais choisi de me battre de mon plein gré."

" Mais c'était de ma faute si vous étiez dans une telle situation," dit Harry.

Fenrir saisit son compagnon étroitement contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux de frustration. " Ater, je me battrais toujours pour toi. Je te protègerais toujours. Ce ne sera jamais de ta faute. Je choisis de faire cela parce que je tiens à toi, mon petit."

Les yeux d'émeraude brillaient jusqu'à en être foncés. "Tu te soucies de moi ?"

"Oui, mon petit, je me soucie de toi," a-t-il confirmé.

Harry batailla contre lui même. Fenrir se souciait de lui. Personne n'avait jamais pris soin de lui avant, enfin, personne d'autre que Sirius ou Remus. C'était nouveau... Agréable. Il se sentait en sécurité auprès de Fenrir, et l'alpha avait combattu pour le protéger. Il avait pris soin de lui, et ne lui avait jamais nuit. Son cerveau l'avait peut-être comprit il y a quelques jours, mais son cœur commençait enfin à comprendre. Il était aimé.

Ce fut cette prise de conscience de Harry qui le fit lever le visage et appuyez doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Fenrir. Il vit les yeux noirs s'élargir de choc et de plaisir, avant de se plisser alors que ses lèvres étaient sollicitées. Il eut un léger frisson au désir sauvage qu'il pouvait goûter dans la bouche de Fenrir. Le corps entier de l'Alpha hurlait de faim, d'attention, et de possession. Il ouvre la bouche, quand Fenrir mordit sa lèvre inférieure, autorisant l'entrée à l'homme. Fenrir continua de se régaler d'Harry, savourant le goût propre à son compagnon.

Il passa ses mains sur les flancs lisses du brun, grimaçant contre ses lèvres alors que son compagnon miaulait et serrait fermement ses cheveux. Il tira ses lèvres loin de celles gonflées et grignota un chemin le long de la ligne de la mâchoire d'Harry, léchant et mordant son chemin dans la colonne de la gorge du jeune. Il s'attaqua violemment à la peau pâle du cou du soumis, et marque dans sa chair qu'il était à lui seul, le faisant gémir délicieusement.

Fenrir recula légèrement, et sourit de l'expression hébétée dans les yeux émeraude, et des joues rougies témoignant de l'excitation de son compagnon. Ses mains se mirent à caresser la peau lisse, frottant et caressant la chair d'Harry, ricanant à chaque fois qu'il percevait un soupir de plaisir. Il caressa doucement les petits mamelons; tirant dessus et le faisant se tordre de plaisir.

Il presse le dos d'Harry contre le sol, se laissant tomber à côté du mâle plus petit et lui lèche la peau, grignotant les auréoles brunes de ses tétons avec sa bouche. Les miaulements et les gémissements du brun étaient une musique à ses oreilles alors qu'il continuait plus bas, mordillant et léchant en cheminant vers le bas du corps de son compagnon. Il s'arrêta quand il atteint la taille et le rebord du pantalon, faisant courir sa langue sous la ceinture. Ses yeux longèrent le corps d'Harry et il attendit que son compagnon l'autoriser ou refuse de le laisser faire sa prochaine action.

Le petit corbeau hocha légèrement la tête et Fenrir leva ses mains, tirant vers le bas le vêtement de son compagnon. Harry siffla quand l'air frais de la nuit, frôla son érection, faisant grogner Fenrir à la vue qu'il avait. Son compagnon était nu devant lui, haletant d'excitation et délicieusement tremblant. Il baissa la tête et suça le morceau de chair dans sa bouche, léchant la petite fente et dégustant Harry pour la première fois. Un grognement de joie sortit de sa gorge et ses yeux commencèrent à s'assombrir pour redevenir ambrés.

Ses muscles crispés et battus l'empêchaient de clamer ardemment la petite forme allongée, tremblant et miaulant sous lui. Il libéra sa chair et ferma les yeux brutalement, souhaitant avoir quelque chose qui puisse être utilisé comme lubrifiant.

Harry regardait vers le bas, les yeux désespérés, en se demandant pourquoi Fenrir avait arrêté ce qu'il faisait. Il écouta la respiration difficile de son alpha et vit que ses muscles tremblaient. Il lui fallut quelques instants, puis il comprit enfin, Fenrir ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Son cœur se serra de bonheur et il se décala légèrement, se souvenant d'un charme qu'il avait entendu Seamus utiliser. Il concentra sa magie puis souffla fortement, quand il éprouva une sensation humide.

Son soupir attira l'attention de Fenrir et il frissonna dans la misère et de joie quand il vit l'offrande maintenant prête qui a été ouverte devant lui. Les mains tremblantes, il arracha son short, sans quitter des yeux le superbe garçon qui était devant lui. Il baissa son corps nu, grondant à la sensation de leurs chaires nues se touchant. Il frotta légèrement les cuisses d'Harry, avant de les écarter, et de s'installer entre elles. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du brun alors qu'il se mut en avant, lentement, forçant son érection dans le mâle plus petit. Il vit un léger rictus de douleur apparaître, et stoppa son mouvement, en attendant qu'il disparaisse avant de pousser plus loin dans les profondeurs vierges, le revendiquant comme sien.

Il hurla sa joie quand il s'enfonça aussi profond dans son compagnon qu'il le pouvait. Son compagnon était si serré, et chaleureux, l'enserrant désespérément entre ses muscles internes. Il baissa la tête et plongea ses dents dans l'épaule d'Harry une fois de plus, tout en se retirant et en se renfonçant dans les profondeurs moites. Le cri du brun était empli de plaisir et de douleur. Un mélange de sentiments et de sensations qu'il ne pouvait ni séparer ni comprendre, le sentiment était différent de tout ce qu'il avait jamais connu auparavant.

Il tourna la tête et mordit l'épaule de Fenrir alors que l'homme aux cheveux d'argent s'activait dans son petit corps, frappant ce délicieux paquet de nerfs à chaque fois. Des larmes de joie coulaient des yeux d'Harry, alors qu'il a été réclamé par son maître alpha, les bras protecteurs le maintenant en place ils communièrent pour la première fois.

Il donna un coup de hanche contre l'érection l'envahissant, cherchant à ce que Fenrir soit encore plus en lui. Fenrir leva ses jambes, les plaça sur ses épaules et le caressa. Il grogna de plaisir au hurlement qui sortit de la gorge du plus jeune quand il l'a fait. Il continua de pousser dans le mâle plus petit, caressant l'érection d'Harry jusqu'à ce que son compagnon hurle son plaisir à la lune, se libérant sur son ventre et sa poitrine. Le resserrement des muscles internes de l'adolescent ôta la dernière parcelle de contrôle qu'a Fenrir et il s'enfonça encore trois fois durement avant de relâcher sa semence dans son compagnon, affirmant que le garçon était sien une bonne fois pour toutes.

Ses muscles étaient contractés et frissonnaient alors qu'il se laissa tomber sur le côté, tirant le dos d'Harry contre sa poitrine. Il refusa de se retirer de son compagnon alors que le plus petit garçon soufflait dans ses bras, retrouvant peu à peu son souffle. Harry pressa la tête en arrière, la bouinant contre la poitrine de son compagnon. Son esprit était encore plein de sensations et de plaisirs dont il aurait volontiers pris l'habitude.

Fenrir s'enroula autour de son petit compagnon, quand ils les reprirent le contrôle de leurs actions. "Je te protègerais, mon petit. Même si nous devons partir," promit-il.

Un sourire passa sur le visage d'Harry, et il déposa un léger baiser à l'un des bras qui le tenait, avant de s'endormir, enserré dans les bras de son alpha.

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin à des vagues de douleur émanant de son derrière. Il combattit le gémissement qui montait dans sa gorge, en s'éloignant, permettant au sperme de Fenrir de s'échapper de son corps*. Il rampa lentement jusqu'à l'eau, la conduisant soigneusement dans ses profondeurs et haletant au bien-être qu'elle lui apportait. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand quand il sentit des bras l'envelopper et il leva ses yeux dans les yeux sombres.

" Je t'ai fait mal ?" demanda Fenrir.

" Non," répondit Harry. " Je suis juste endolori." Une rougeur apparut sur ses joues. " Je n'ai jamais ..."

" Je sais," répondit Fenrir, une légère note d'arrogance dans sa voix. " Ta virginité était mienne, et l'a toujours été."

Harry le foudroya brièvement du regard avant d'accepter la main de l'Alpha, et de se laisser tirer de la piscine puis redressé. Fenrir plaça son compagnon dans ses bras, portant le mâle plus jeune en revenant jusqu'à la meute. " Laisse-moi descendre !" pleura Harry.

" Et te laisser avoir mal ? Je ne crois pas, petit" le gronda doucement Fenrir.

Le brun enfouit son visage rougissant dans le cou Fenrir et permit à son alpha de le ramener à la clairière et à la grotte. Au moment où ils entrèrent dans la clairière, Remus se précipita vers eux. " Est-ce quelque chose ne va pas ..." ses paroles se perdirent alors qu'il captait l'odeur de l'accouplement. Une légère teinte rose apparut sur ses joues alors qu'il toussait. " Ah, je vois."

Fenrir et Harry étaient presque à la grotte quand le bruit du transplannage atteint leurs oreilles. Les loups-garous se levèrent aussitôt de leurs positions détendues, en regardant le sorcier aux yeux rouges qui était venu seul. " Voldemort," grogna Fenrir.

Les yeux de Voldemort ne quittent pas sa Némésis. Les deux sorciers semblent communiquer à un niveau que personne ne pourrait comprendre. L'amusement cruel sur le visage de Voldemort se transforma en curiosité. La curiosité devint de la confusion puis du choc. " Je vois que vous m'avez retrouvé en premier," dit Harry.

" En aurais-tu douté, Potter ?"

" Rogue est un espion, j'ai pensé que Dumbledore arriverait avant vous," répondit-il négligemment.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de serpent. " Rogue a été très occupée ces trois derniers jours à me faire des potions, il n'a pas eu la chance de parler avec Dumbledore."

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage d'Harry. " Je vous remercie pour cela. Si j'avais à répondre à l'un d'entre vous, je suis heureux que ce ne soit pas ce salaud."

" Vraiment ?" l'interrogea Voldemort.

" En effet." Ses yeux d'émeraude se posèrent sur le seigneur des ténèbres. " La prophétie qui nous concerne, est brisée."

" Comment cela ?" exigea Voldemort.

" Il y est dit que _« l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit »_ et je ne survis plus."

" Tu es vivant." Voldemort a répondu instantanément en comprenant les répercussions d'une telle déclaration.

" En effet. Je suis vivant. Tu peux avoir la Grande-Bretagne, Tom, et tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux. Ma meute mis à part, et nous n'avons aucune intention de jamais revenir ici ou de te combattre."

Les yeux rouges se tournèrent vers Fenrir. " Mon compagnon dit la vérité", a-t-il déclaré.

Un sourire charmant apparut sur le visage de Voldemort. "Magnifique, j'espère ne jamais vous revoir, Potter."

" De même," déclara Harry. Avant que le mage noir puisse partir, Harry l'appela : " Transmet mes amitiés au bâtard, veux-tu ?"

" Bien sûr, Potter," répondit Voldemort en ricanant méchamment.

" Où allons-nous ?" demanda Remus.

" Tout endroit qui ne me rappelle pas la Grande-Bretagne," répondit Harry.

Fenrir saisit son compagnon étroitement contre sa poitrine. Ce pays était plein de douleur et ne contenait rien d'autre que de mauvais souvenirs pour celui qu'il aimait. Il ne laisserait pas le jeune homme séjourner ici. Ils trouveraient un endroit sûr, un nouvel endroit, et puis ... puis ils seraient enfin heureux.

**-FIN-**

_* (ndb : j'en reviens même pas d'écrire ça mais, entre la veille au soir et le lendemain matin le fluide n'est pas censé avoir séché ? – Ndt Alors là … J'ai jamais testé donc xD)_

* * *

**Alala… J'ai vraiment eu du mal avec ce lemon… J'espère au moins qu'il est réussi ? Hein ?**

**Désolée pour le retard, mais je préfère donner du travail de qualité en retard que du travail bâclé à l'heure … ^^**

**Kiss, Rikka-yomi**


End file.
